A new queen rises
by Skovko
Summary: Whenever a new demon queen is in the process of being chosen, some of the male demons go to earth to wreak havoc, maim and kill in hopes of being noticed by the new queen and being chosen as her king.


"Wow, you guys feel that?" Seth asked.  
"Yep," Dean answered.

He looked up and dropped the woman in his arms. None of them noticed her screams of pain anymore. Even though Seth still stood with her torn off arm in his hands, he didn't seem to notice the body part he was holding.

"She's here," Roman said.

He stepped forward and stomped his foot down on the woman's throat, crushing her completely and silencing her for good. Although they had planned to keep her alive long enough for her to feel her other arm and both legs being torn off her body as well, suddenly everything had changed.

"I wonder who it is," Dean said.  
"A new queen," Roman sighed longingly. "You think she'll choose one of us?"  
"I know I'm up for the task," Seth smirked.  
"You got a lot of competition," Dean reminded him.  
"And not just for us. Every player is up on earth right now, hoping to get noticed," Roman said.  
"You think she gives extra points for creativity?" Dean asked and chuckled. "Because we sure got that part down."  
"We can hope," Roman said.  
"We just gotta make sure she notices us," Seth said.  
"You already know she does. She notices everyone. Man, I wonder who they chose to be the new queen. The suspension is killing me," Roman said.  
"Speaking of," Seth pointed at the dead woman. "Shouldn't we keep going?"  
"Yeah, we gotta do something big. Bring out the big guns to make sure she'll choose one of us," Dean said.  
"I got an idea," Seth grinned.

A few people looked up as the three strangers entered the bar. It was rare to see a new face in there and there was three of them. The three men smirked evilly as they spread out, taking in every person in the room.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked as Dean reached the counter.  
"Yes, you can," Dean answered.

He was fast like a cat as he jumped up on the counter, ripping the bartender's head straight off his body and holding it triumphantly up for everyone to see. For a second everything was dead silent. The first sound that was heard was the thud from the severed head as he let it go and it fell to the counter. The second sound was a woman screaming loudly before everyone else seemed to join in.

Panic spread through the room faster than a whirlwind. People screamed and knocked each other down to get out of there. Meanwhile the three demons moved around with confidence as they took down everyone one by one, basking in the pride of drawing scream upon scream of pain out of everyone, trying to outstage each other by being more creative with their killings as they went along. Pretty soon the room was quiet again and the only sound that was heard was the breathing and laughter from the three demons as they looked around and took in the sight of blood and gore. They had done a good job.

"Puny peasants!" Dean taunted. "Bow down to your superiors!"  
"If anyone should bow down, it should be you," a female voice sounded.

They all looked towards the dark corner as she stepped out of it and looked at them.

"Kasdeya," Seth could hardly catch his breath.  
"Bow!" Roman growled and knocked Seth in the chest.

All three went down on their knees as the new queen looked around at the scene in front of her.

"You did good. Real good," she acknowledged.  
"Only the best for you, my queen," Seth said.  
"You surely outdid everyone else," she said.

She walked over to stand in front of them, gently touching them one by one, drawing little mewls out of each of them.

"Kasdeya," Roman said her name softly.  
"Rise," she said.

All three rose, towering above her, yet feeling so small in her presence.

"I know you all very well," she said.  
"We grew up together," Seth said.  
"Dean even used to joke around about me being picked as queen one day," she giggled lightly.  
"I always knew you deserved it," Dean said.  
"But now I need a king," she said.

They all looked at her hopefully. They weren't stupid. If she was there, it meant it would be one of them.

"Do you remember how much trouble I used to get in as a child because I never liked to play by the rules?" She asked.  
"We saved you many times," Roman laughed.  
"I still don't like rules. I don't need a king," she said.  
"Oh," Seth was disappointed.  
"I need three," she said.  
"Are you for real right now?" Dean asked.  
"Think about how much chaos we can create together. Just like when we were kids. No one stands a chance against us," she smirked.  
"You guys," Seth had tears in his eyes. "She chose us."  
"Wow," Roman muttered.  
"You fucking chose us!" Dean shouted.

He ran towards her, grabbed her and swung her around. Seth and Roman quickly joined in to share the joy.

"Now, we can celebrate later. First you need to do something for me," she said.  
"Anything," Dean said.  
"I've opened the portal and most of them have returned home. As always we have a few ones that don't know when to quit. Gather the runaways and bring them to me alive. We're gonna need slaves to have some fun with," she said.  
"Count on us," Seth said.  
"I'll be at home waiting," she said and turned to head for the door.  
"We won't let you down," Roman promised.  
"I know," she smiled over her shoulder. "You never did when we were kids and I know you never will."  
"All hail the queen!" Dean shouted.


End file.
